Manual do Fanclub do Sasuke
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Bem-vindos ao Manual do Fanclub do Sasuke! Tudo o que você deve saber sobre o Sasuke está aqui! Aprecie e bem-vindos ao Fanclub! -- 15 coisas que você deve saber sobre o Sasuke Uchiha!


「**Manual do Fanclub do Sasuke**」

｡

｡

**Tudo sobre Sasuke  
**

｡

｡

Olá! Eu sou Haruno Sakura, presidente do Fanclub do Sasuke!

Se você está lendo esse manual é porquê você quer entrar no Fanclub!

A seguir está uma lista de coisas que você precisa lembrar sobre o Sasuke Uchiha!

Aprecie! (:

｡｡｡

**1- Ele AMA tomate**

Foi em uma missão que eu descobri isso. Havia levado alguns tomates para preparar uma sopa e, quando eu fui ver na minha mochila, eles não estavam mais lá! Quando eu fui procurar pelo culpado (Naruto na minha opinião), encontrei ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Sasuke comendo os tomates! A boca suja e um sorriso no rosto! Naquela noite eu, Kakashi e Naruto tivemos que jantar barras energéticas.

**2- Ele ODEIA doces**

No aniversário dele, preparei um bolo, junto com Naruto e Kakashi. Quando fomos na casa dele, cantar parabéns e talz, ele ficou fitando o bolo com uma cara estranha, parecia enojado. Foi quando eu ofereci o bolo que ele esclareceu que ODIAVA doces. Foi um dia triste para mim, mas feliz para Naruto que comeu o bolo inteiro.

**3- Ele ODEIA fangirls**

Essa é uma das leis mais importantes. Idependente de você estar nesse Fanclub, você deve deixar isso em SECRETO total! Quando mais nova, eu AMAVA Sasuke e era uma fanática atrás dele, mas agora ajo com naturalidade, mesmo sendo a presidente desse Fanclub. Ele me trata melhor. Então, NUNCA, _NUNCA _revele que você é parte do Fanclub!

**4- Ele não sabe se expressar**

Quando menores, e fomos fazer a peça da Bela Adormecida, o Sasuke acabou escalado pra ser o Príncipe. O resultado da peça não foi um romance, mas uma comédia. As expressões do Sasuke eram todas iguais e ele dizia as falas totalmente inexpressivo. Mesmo em dor, Sasuke não sabe expressar isso. Então, se ele olhar indiferente para você, não pense que ele te odeia, ele apenas não sabe expressar o que sente!

**5- Ele é muito competitivo**

Esse todos já sabemos. Naruto e Sasuke estão sempre competindo pra mostrar quem é o melhor. Seja no jantar (pra ver quem come mais), ou na hora de tomar banho (pra ver quem vai primeiro), eles estão SEMPRE competindo.

**6- Ele ODEIA seu irmão**

Esse também todos já sabemos. Mas, algumas pessoas ainda cismam em ficar falando de Itachi na frente do Sasuke. Nunca fale do seu irmão e ele numa mesma frase! Ele geralmente tem chiliques e fica triste (emo) por causa disso. Sasuke é sensível, mesmo não demonstrando isso! E, principalmente, nunca demonstre compaixão quando ele ficar assim, apenas mude de assunto! Porque se você for gentil com ele nesse momento, ele saberá que você é uma fangirl!

**7- Ele tem complexo de inferioridade**

Mesmo quando ele é considerado o melhor ninja da turma, ou o melhor chunnin, jounin, ou o que quer que seja; ele não pensará assim. Sasuke tem complexo de inferioridade, quando ele observa outros e vê que eles são bons em uma coisa que ele não é _perfeito_, ele fica complexado, tendo que treinar, treinar e treinar pra ficar melhor e ser superior àquela pessoa.

**8- Ele dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia**

Descobri isso quando, em uma missão, ele ficou abraçando Naruto e chamando-o de _Berry_. Ah, também teve uma vez em que tivemos que entrar na casa dele para acordá-lo e o encontramos abraçado com um ursinho de pelúcia, dormindo feito uma princesa. Nunca vou esquecer daquele momento em que ele ficou _roxo_ de vergonha. Tenho até hoje a foto.

**9- Ele tem mal-humor matinal**

Se você encontrá-lo de manhã cedo, NUNCA fale com ele. Ele realmente tem um mal-humor incrível (e destrutivo) de manhã. Sempre que temos que acordá-lo para ir em alguma missão de madrugada, tiramos na sorte. Sasuke pode te machucar feio sem sequer ter noção disso.

**10- Ele tem o Sharingan**

Esse todos nós também sabemos, mas é bom relembrar! Se você for lutar com Sasuke, e não quiser que suas técnicas sejam copiadas, fique longe do Sharingan! Faça os ins pra técnica embaixo da terra! O Sharingan é uma importante técnica que pode copiar qualquer jutsu e também é muito boa contra genjutsu e pode criar poderosos também. Então, fique advertida, tente não lutar contra um Uchiha.

**11- A cor preferida dele é azul**

Muitas pessoas pensam que é preto, mas a verdade é que ele gosta de azul. Se algum dia você puder entrar no complexo Uchiha e no quarto do Sasuke, você vai perceber que no armário dele só tem casacos azuis e a cor da roupa de cama dele, assim como de seu edredon e pijama, é azul.

**12- Ele gosta de preto e vermelho combinados**

Coisa de Uchiha. O Sharingan é uma combinação dos dois, portanto quando ele pode, ele sempre combina preto com vermelho. Foi visível isso no baile de gala em que, enquanto eu insistia pra ele levar uma rosa branca, ele escolheu a vermelha e falou que preto e branco são entediantes juntos.

**13- Ele ODEIA chuva**

Acho que ele não gosta mesmo é de se molhar, ou talvez das lembranças que a chuva lhe causa. Seja como for, ele prefere não sair em dias chuvosos e, quando começa a chover, ele desaparece. Talvez ele tenha sido um gato na sua vida anterior.

**14- Ele é alérgico a peixe**

Missão para Amegakure. Pratos do dia-a-dia: peixe! Ele ficou de cama durante uma semana quando voltamos, inchado como um travesseiro fofo e vomitando um monte. Sim, o Sasuke tem essa fraqueza, portanto se você quiser fazer o obento dele, não ponha nada de peixe!

**15- Ele é S&M**

Sim, o Sasuke é sadomasoquista. Ele aprendeu a gostar de inflingir dor a seus oponentes e não se importa de se machucar. Acho que é algo relacionado a marca do Orochimaru, mas não tenho certeza. Só fique avisada: nunca lute com o Sasuke se você tem medo de se machucar. Aquele garoto pode ser o demônio quando quer!

｡｡｡

Bem, este é o fim desse manual! Se você quiser saber mais sobre a família do Sasuke, adquira "Manual Uchiha - 10 razões para amar os Uchihas", em breve nas bancas!

Não se esqueça de nenhum dos pontos destacados sobre o Sasuke presentes no manual e...

Seja bem-vinda ao Fanclub!

｡

**Owari**

｡

**A/N: **Fic bobinha, só pra passar o tempo XD

Bem, espero que tenham apreciado!

Beijos, mandem REVIEWS!

**S.K.**


End file.
